


my English lyrics for Aria

by depresane



Category: Kalafina (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Analogy, Grief/Mourning, I know it was written for Kara no Kyoukai but I dislike the series so shh, Loneliness, Loss, Metaphors, Poetry, Rhyming, Seventh Heaven (Kalafina album), Seventh Heaven (album), singable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Several lines have no rhyme or a shifted rhyme; the stress pattern differs, as well; but hey, it kept me occupied.





	my English lyrics for Aria

Last night, a single star  
disappeared from the sky  
suddenly, like a hatchling falling from its nest  
The tiny piece of a dream,  
the hidden spark in your gift,  
now to be lost in the night that was not supposed to end

Although the rain of sorrow will keep on pouring for days,  
there's nothing about yesterday that can scare me now  
Behold as the dawn is singing mournful arie  
The future without you's just begun

My chest akin to a temple where flames  
repel force of darkness and bring forth a life  
That tiny spark you've given to me  
is helping me see through the fog of this grievous night

All the things that are gone,  
all the things that prevailed,  
merciless sky shines on them equally  
Say goodbye one more time  
Fake the last smile for me  
Softly repeat the aria of our solitude

Say, how long can a human being manage to,  
before they can bond with someone new, walk their path alone?  
Behold as the morning's echoing our arie  
Your beautiful future's just begun

Last night, a single star  
disappeared...

Though gentleness was foreign to you,  
you gave me a spark of it that dawnless night  
And now my chest akin to a shrine  
repelling the darkness with its unnamed light  
This world akin to a river with wreaths  
I let go of mine, watch it sail to the sea  
As I begin my aria, I  
could swear I can hear your soft voice repeat my lines


End file.
